Quest for the Silver Dagger
by SummonerofFire
Summary: Set in a fantasy land, Takuya and others find their fate in a necklace worn by a mysterious (my mistake) weird girl. I can't write summeries that well, (proof from English marks) but read it anyway. Rated for later chapters. :)


**Quest for the Silver Dagger**

Chapter 01 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its dudes/people and all the rest. 

Authors Notes: Hideo ho! I'm pretty much new to fanfics (well, writing them anyhow...) so...this might seem like a weird fic at first (hell, written by me of course it'll be weird). It's a cross between, adventure, fantasy and a little humour but anyhow, this is set in a fantasy medieval world with dragons and stuff like that and I know it doesn't sound too interesting but please r&r anyway (don't be too mean if you think it's bad cause I'll cry and then I'll chew my toe.) And the digimon people are all 16 and there will be two female OC's (I added them in so Izumi doesn't have to be the only girl with a whole heap of testosterone and don't worry, they're not going to have love relationships with the digimon guys so don't get scared off) And in case you don't know, this fic will eventually be Takouji but that's going to be a little while. 

The young boy fell onto the leaf littered floor making a crunching sound when his butt made contact with it. The boy was Kanbara Takuya, first son of Lord Kanbara in his hometown and he was a warrior-in-training. He panted, leaning against a tree, sensing the moist, sticky feeling of salty sweat run down his back in wavy patterns. 

"Yo Takuya." His buddy Minamotto Kouichi called. (A/N: In this fic, K1 and K2 live with their real parents, hence his last name) "We're _meant_ to be _hunting_ for food." 

"Yah, I know, wait a sec." Takuya pulled up his pants and jumped up, cracking various bones in his body. 

He watched Kouichi wince at the sound and smiled. There was nothing Kouichi couldn't stand more than the cracking of bones which was why he could never be a warrior and was just an animal trainer. 

"You're such a girl Kouichi." Takuya laughed as he swung his old childhood sword around and around, once again earning displeasure from Kouichi. 

"Stop it, I don't wanna die from you doing that." Kouichi backed away, fear shown clearly in his deep blue eyes. 

"Ah, stop being such a wus. It ain't going to make you pregnant or anything." 

The other boy laughed at that. Takuya was always like that, cracking the lamest of jokes but somehow, they always seem funny. Kouichi himself decided that it was his brown eyes which always made him look like he was laughing. 

Takuya walked ahead, swinging at imaginary enemies, lunging occasionally at a rose bush, tree, leaf and a fat ant. He sometimes would look back to check on his friend to see that he was keeping up and, to see whether he was gathering any food supplies. 

"What'cha got Kouichi?" Takuya ran back, tripping over a rock along the way. 

"Nuts, berries and...not much else." He trailed off, sighing, of course, he was annoyed, just as Takuya was. 

They were gathering food for their friend Izumi was was back at the town. Why she couldn't just go and buy it from the local food merchant was completely beyond them but, because of her condition, they had to do it or a) Have a grudge held against them for the rest of their lives or b) Something even worse than that. Of course, they would've had extra help, from Kouichi's younger twin brother Kouji but he, being an apprentice to a great master skilled in physical combat, was in deep meditation inside the crappy little mouse hole they called their training centre. Basically, it had enough room for a head and a babies toe or a head with a pimple on the nose. At least, that was what Takuya thought. 

"I wish we didn't have to do this...even though I get to kill things." Takuya swung his sword again. 

"What DID I tell you about swinging that thing!" 

As the two argued on, they failed to notice a figure lurking up, hidden in the shadows of the large, dense, trees. The figure's hand snapped to the waist and pulled out a sharp, wavy dagger, gleaming in the morning sunlight which was slipping through the canopy. The dagger was aimed at the two boys, then, only at the brunette holding the sword... 

The figure suddenly snarled and leapt of the tree branch, yelling as the fall got faster. 

"Look out!" Kouichi's eyes widened as he noticed a figure diving in towards Takuya and pushed his friend out of the way. Takuya hit the ground with a painful yelp when a sharp something stuck into his sensitive flesh on the back which dug in more as Kouichi landed onto of him. 

"Ow. Gee Kouichi, I think that hurts." He said sarcastically. "Do you mind not landing ontop of me next time?" 

"How can you still try to be funny when some guy just tried to kill you?" 

"Run's in the family." 

"..." Kouichi removed himself from Takuya to look at the attacker who landed quite a few feet back. Apparently, pushing Takuya out of the way was completely unnecessary as she had pretty horrible aim. 'Wait...' Kouichi rubbed his eyes and took a better look at the attacker. 'Yep...she's definitely a female girl.' (A/N: As opposed to what Kouichi? A male girl?) 

"Ah, I've got thorns in my back..." Takuya whined then froze when he saw the girl. "Whoa, that's who tried to kill me?" 

"Unless she had a body double or some kind of magic, yep." 

The boys stepped back as the girl groaned and began to get up. She was skimpily dressed in two pieces of cloth wrapped tightly around the places which desperately needed to be covered up in broad daylight. (A/N: They are living in medieval times and the word 'bikini' has not been invented, although it is a fantasy medieval place but maybe I'll invent some 'modern' words for them) She was bare footed and had white bandages wound around her right leg from her knee down to the whole foot. She stiffened in pain as she reached a crouching position and turned to face her 'victims' aggressively. 

"Ah God! Woman, you're eyes are freaky!" The brunette blurted out unintentionally. Indeed they were, Her right eye was a deep blood red and the left was a royal velvet. Her eyes seemed to bring out the copperish blonde colour in her hair which spelt one word 'freaky' (A/N: Modern Word.). 

"We'll see who's freaky, after I...!" She paused, using the truck of a nearby tree to get up and thinking of something threatening to say. "...I do something terrible to you!" She put on an expression of arrogance and emphisied it by placing a hand on her hip. 'Umm...yeah, she looks real threatening like that...' Takuya almost laughed, thinking how easily he would kick her ass if they were in a swords battle. 

"You're hurt, let me help you." Kouichi offered. 

At first Takuya thought his cute little girly blue-haired friend was talking to himself (that is, himself as in Takuya not himself as in Kouichi going insane). But it turns out that he was referring to the girl. 

"Kouichi are you insane! That woman wants to kill me!" Takuya stopped Kouichi from going any further towards the girl who had started to put on a weak defensive stance. Then for the first time, he noticed she had a long trail of blood thinly drawn down the side of her leg without the bandage. 

"I didn't try to kill you..." She mumbled softly enough for them to overhear. 

"Than what do you think you're doing, catapulting off a branch attempting to aim for my head?" Takuya demanded. 

"I wasn't aiming for your head! I was aiming at...none of your business!" 

Kouichi, who had been listening intently to every word of the conversation, walked slowly over to the girl. Speaking softly to himself, he took one final step towards her then stopped and with one click of his finger, she fell asleep on the ground. 

"Wow." Takuya was dazed. He walked over and bent over the girl, putting a finger under her nose. "You're amazing." 

"A trick I use to put animals to sleep. Guess it works on humans as well." The blue-haired boy smiled, obviously impressed that his little trick worked. 

"Maybe this one's just a little weird." Takuya sniggered, taking hold of the dagger that the girl used to not kill him. 

He traced the wavy edges of the silver dagger, the point which twinkled and the red ruby sitting in the middle of a platter of gold on the handle. He grinned. What a beautiful weapon. Shame to be wasted on such a weak little girl. 

"We need to get her to a healer. First, lets take her back to Izumi's house." 

"What, why? This _thing_?" 

"Yes! She's hurt, who cares what she did!" Kouichi, took the body of the girl and threw her over his shoulder. 

"Kouichi, I believe it's customary to carry women in your _arms_." Takuya tisked in a joking way. 

"Yes, it's customary. When you actually _like_ the person." 

The boys laughed and walked back to their home town, a little city of Biarrel, the fifth district - Anicas. 

+

"Lady, your friends have returned." A servant girl curtsied. 

"Let them in and leave us be." Izumi instructed. 

She sat calmly at her little table in her room which she shared with her husband. (A/N: Yep guys, she's married, if you didn't know, medieval girls usually married at the age of 14, not so sure about guys though. That means she's been married for two years since she's 16 now) 

"Hey Izumi!" Takuya stormed in, making enough noise for a whole crowd. 

"Takuya!" She waved him over to the table. He sat down and began swingy side to side childishly on the little wooden stool, making weird animal noises like woof meow, oink, quack. 

"Kouichi! Umm...who's she?" Izumi pointed to the girl still placed over Kouichi's shoulder. 

"A crazy bitch who tried to not kill me with this dagger." Takuya placed the dagger on the table for Izumi to admire but, she wasn't the least bit interested in the beautiful piece of metal. 

"Kanbara Takuya!" She hugged her stomach quickly. "Don't you dare say _those_ nasty words around _us_! It'll hear you!" 

"Oh calm down _mother_. It can't hear me. Even if it could, it won't remember!" 

Izumi fumed but calmed herself down chanting the phrase 'I will be calm' over and over again in her head. She heard the bakers wife complain that because she was such a grouch while she was pregnant that it made her unborn daughter a grouch too. And she herself didn't want her child to be grouchy. 

"Izumi, can I put this girl somewhere to rest while I get a healer?" Kouichi asked. 

"Well...of course, there's a couch behind you. Who is she by the way?" 

"I told you, a crazy" 

Takuya was cut off by Kouichi who explained that she was a girl who they thought, tried to kill Takuya but that apparently wasn't her intention and how Kouichi himself felt sorry for her as he had a soft heart for anyone in need of help and felt he needed to assist her (He didn't actually say that bit about his soft heart). 

"Where's Kouji?" Kouichi asked, after his explanation. 

"Still at his training I bet." Takuya took an apple from the dish in the centre of the table and chomped it down. 

"Hey, where's the food you boys picked for me..." Izumi eyed the pair evilly, sensing their guilt. 

When none of the pair spoke, she rolled her eyes, glancing finally at her swollen stomach, blocking her view of her feet. She shouldn't be angry at them, it was her own fault that she wanted them to venture into the woods instead of sending a servant down to the markets instead. But, she heard from Lady Yamine that if a women eats from the markets whilst pregnant than she'll get fat afterwards but if they pick fresh food from the woods, it'll help balance the figure. Izumi didn't want to gain weight, what would her husband say? But then again, it's probably a rumour Yamine spread, she's known to be a have Truth-Deficiency Syndrome(ie: A liar). 

"Go away! Don't touch me!" 

Izumi stopped her daydream and stared and the sudden commotion, the girl had woken up and was screeching at the top of her lungs while Kouichi tried hard to calm her down and Takuya restrained her, although it was obvious that the brunette didn't like doing it. 

"Shut up! You're going to wake Izumi's unborn baby up!" Takuya shouted in her ear. 

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up! Unhand me at once you dirty" 

Kouichi bravely placed a piece of tape across her mouth, preventing her from talking. Her eyes widened in fury as she stared deeply into his eyes. Takuya took the opportunity of her silence to tie her hands and feet up with a piece of rope. At first, she resisted by kicking and waving then finally gave up when her leg grew too weak, surrendering to the boys. 

"Takuya, untie her!" Izumi was angered by this, she didn't care what the girl had done so wrong, she didn't accept men overpowering women. 

"No, this way, I can get her a healer and she won't resist. It's for her own good." Kouichi turned away, he was too unhappy about the tying of hands but, if he wanted to help her, there was no other way. 

"What's the matter sweetheart? Can't move?" Takuya taunted the girl, holding his sword above her head. 

"Takuya! Stop that now!" Izumi got up using her table as an aid. She put a hand to her back to support her large tummy. 

Takuya obeyed, noticing the anger in her normally gentle eyes. 

"I'm going to find Kouji." He said with a shrug, leaving the room with his hands on his head like a naughty child. 

Izumi ignored his departure and moved slowly over to Kouichi who was inspecting the an ornament around the girls neck. 

"Kouichi, leave the poor girl alone, she's already been through enough when Takuya was here." 

"Look." Kouichi pointed to the delicate ornament hanging off a chain around the girls neck. "Think it looks familiar?" 

Izumi hooked a few stray blonde hairs out of her face as she inspected it herself, sensing anger and hostility from the girl she added a apology and assured her that they won't take it. After a few minutes she decided that she did know the ornament but she wasn't sure where. 

The ornament itself was a pretty little thing made of gold, silver and jewels put together in the shape of six-pointed star surrounding a miniature dagger. Izumi warmed herself to to the jewellerys beauty and reached out to touch it but, feeling a sharp yank backwards from the girls body, she stopped and apologised, already feeling rather afraid of her. 

"Wait! I know where I've seen that before!" 

End of + Chapter 01 

Whoa! The end of my first fic's first chapter! people start throwing rotten vegetables and garbage at me Ok, fine then! And in the next Chapter, KOUJI makes his appearance! fangirls cheer And yeah, tell me what you think anyway (but as said before, please don't be too mean about it but, I was joking about the chewing of my toe, I'll eat my friend instead :P). Yeah so if you enjoyed it, I'll continue (if I get some good reviews or if I'm in a good mood). Mehehe, I might even turn it into a full comedy WAHAHAHAHAHA! ha. 

Um. Ha. 

By SummonerofFire 


End file.
